A variety of exercise machines, muscle toning apparatuses, specialized training machines, and workout systems have been developed for use in gyms, weight rooms, and workout locations. However none of these exercise machines is adapted for installation and use in the shower or bath for exercising, muscle toning and working out under the shower as well as for installation and use at other locations.